Hello
by redfishy
Summary: This is a songfic. Harry keeps getting notes from a secret someone. When he finds out who it is, does he like the outcome? PLEASE REVIEW.


This is my first attempt at a songfic. Hope you like it. Just know that it involves a man declaring his love for another man. If you don't like that idea please don't read any further. This is just a cute little story.

Hello

Severus sat in his office grading insufferable first year's papers.' The incompetence that some of those brats come in this school with is absolutely ridiculous. How some of the students ever managed to walk through the doors of Hogwarts is beyond me.' Severus thought. But nevertheless, he sat there marking the papers trying his best not to think of Him.

Potter had been on his mind constantly lately. Ever since they had had one moment of kindness toward each other in a moment of weakness (kindness was a weakness of sorts in Severus' eyes) after the fall of Voldemort, Harry and he had agreed to put their differences aside and at least be civil toward one another. Civility eventually turned into friendship, and somehow in Severus' heart, friendship had turned into love.

Harry and Severus had become quite good friends actually, even though Severus still had to correct the boy, no man, many times in potions, outside the classroom they actually had a lot in common. Ironic isn't it, The Boy Who Lived and the Greasy Git of the dungeons having something in common. But it turned out that they liked the same type of music. And on the rare occasion when Harry did pick up a book on something other than Quiddich, it was a book of eloquent taste.

Since Ron and Hermione were practically snogging every chance they got, Harry would sometimes wonder down to the dungeons to have the pleasure of Severus' company. They would sometimes play chess and talk about anything and everything from the war to how they each grew up to where they wanted to be in future years and so on.

Severus had finally realized that Harry wasn't the spoiled brat he thought he had been. And Harry had realized that Severus wasn't THAT mean. Sure he had a hint of it but it was mostly an intimidation tactic to keep the students in line, and Severus thought it worked quite well.

So, here he was grading papers, trying not to let the Gryffindor enter his thoughts when Severus heard his voice outside his office. For a moment Severus had a slight hope that Harry had come to see him, but when his voice started fading down the hall his heart sank. 'How could he ever love me, I'm twice his age. Besides the fact that I treated him so horribly all those years, he could do so much better.' Severus thought to himself as he abandoned the papers at his desk and moved toward the door. He stepped out into the hall just to see Harry rounding the corner and leave his sight.

Severus couldn't take it anymore he was going to find a way to tell Harry how he felt. But he couldn't just walk up to him and say, 'I love you Harry.' He needed to show compassion and creativity. He needed to make Harry fall in love with his words before he revealed that it was he, Severus Snape, that loved him.

Severus walked back in and sat at his desk, he glanced down at the papers that needed to be graded and decided that they would wait, he had more important things to do at the moment. He sat there and thought for quite some time and then he had an epiphany and knew exactly how and what he should do.

The next morning when everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast, just like every other morning, the owls came swooping in to deliver the morning post. Harry wasn't used to getting anything because everyone that he cared about was right here at Hogwarts, with the exception of the rest of the Weasleys and when they sent him something he received it through Ron.

But this morning Harry saw his beautiful snow white owl Hedwig swooping down to deliver a message. As Harry took the envelope from her she helped herself to some of his toast before flying away. Harry opened the letter and took out the small piece of parchment that was enclosed. He read:

_I've been alone with you inside my mind._

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips,_

_A thousand times._

After Harry read the note, his jaw dropped to the floor, Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face and Ron was completely lost in his plate to notice anything. But Hermione questioned Harry.

"Is everything ok Harry?"

"Um, yeah, just got a strange note is all."

Ron had finally caught on and with a mouth full of food said, "Whatzit say, arry?"

"Nothing, I would like to find out who sent it though?"

"It doesn't say who it's from?" That was Hermione.

"No." 'I hope it's not from a girl.' Harry thought, because Harry was gay, he had realized this a couple years ago and didn't want to think of a girl fantasizing about him. Ugh.

Harry put the note away and got ready to head to his first class of the day, Harry was glad that it was Friday, because he wouldn't be able to think completely straight (no pun intended) with that note on his mind.

As Harry got up and left the great hall, he didn't notice the pair of black eyes watching him from the staff table throughout the whole ordeal.

Later that day when they were again in the great hall getting ready to eat lunch, instead of food appearing on Harry's plate another note appeared. As soon as Harry picked up the note his plate too was filled with food.

Hermione was watching Harry closely this time as he read the note.

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door._

_Hello,_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

"Another love note, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Before Harry completely register what she asked, he blurted out, "Yeah."

And then it hit him, damn. "How did you know?"

"Harry, the only other time I've seen that look in your eyes is when you were getting all those letters immediately after the war asking you to marry them or bed them or such."

"You really are too clever sometimes Hermione. But these for some reason feel different from those. They seem more personal."

"Do you know who they are from yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet."

Once again as he left the great hall there was a pair of eyes watching him from the staff table.

Harry made his way to his last lesson for the day which was potions. When he got there he set up his cauldron and waited for Professor Snape to give the instructions on what they were going to be working on for the day. Before he started brewing the day's concoction, he peered inside his cauldron and noticed yet another piece of parchment. This time it read:

_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see it in your smile._

_You're all I've ever wanted. _

_And my arms are open wide._

Severus watched Harry while he read the note and for an instant Harry looked up and caught his eye. Harry quickly put the note away and started on his potion, he didn't want to get into trouble for reading a note instead of working on his work. Even though him and Snape were now friends, his professor was still very strict about notes in class and Harry was sure that he wouldn't be lenient with him just because of their friendship.

At the end of class, as everyone else was filing out into the halls, Harry stayed back to talk to Severus.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry." Severus had to fight the smile that wanted to curl across his lips.

"I was wondering if tonight after supper, if I could come down and talk to you?"

"I don't see why not, as it is a Friday we don't need to worry about lessons tomorrow."

"Thank you professor."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"When we are not in class, you may call me Severus."

"Technically we are in class, but I know what you mean. See you tonight then Severus."

"See you tonight Harry."

Harry then went up to the common room to get any assignments done that they were given for the weekend before heading down for supper.

When Harry did go to supper, the same thing happened that happened at lunch, he once again opened the letter. This one was by far longer and read:

_Cause you know just what to say._

_And you know just what to do._

_And I want to tell you so much,_

_I love you._

_I love to see the sunlight in your hair._

_And tell you time and time again,_

_How much I care._

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello,_

_I've just got to let you know_

_Cause I wonder where you are _

_And I wonder what you do,_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

_Or is someone loving you?_

After reading the letter a few times over, Harry quickly ate his supper and rushed off for the dungeons. He needed someone to talk to about this. He didn't feel like he could talk to Ron and Hermione about this because Harry just felt that they would understand for some reason.

As he approached the portrait outside of Severus' chambers, the portrait looked at him and said, "Ah, Harry, he has been expecting you." And the frame swung forward and allowed Harry entrance into the rooms.

"Severus?" Harry asked as he walked into the sitting room.

"Harry, I have been waiting, you are a bit earlier than I expected but that is fine, I was just doing some reading." Severus took the book that he really hadn't been reading (because his mind was focused on how he would tell Harry it was him that sent those letters), down on the table beside him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Severus asked as Harry sat down on the small sofa.

"Sure, thanks."

Severus went into the kitchen and emerged with two small glasses and a bottle of brandy. He poured Harry and himself a small amount, handed Harry his and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Now Harry, tell me what it is you would like to talk about, I saw that note you had in class today, and I would assume that it has to do with that?"

"Well, yes. And I'm sorry about that, it just showed up in my cauldron, I don't know who sent it and it's kind of been bothering me a bit."

"As you know I do not tolerate notes in my class but I could see that you had no idea about how it got there so I didn't point it out to the rest of the class, but next time I may not be so nice, Potter." Severus said the last part with a slight hint of sarcasm. He chuckled a bit and continued, "But what is it that you want to talk to me about."

"I just don't know what to think about the whole thing. It seems like whoever sent me these wants me to know who it is but there was never a signature."

"Well, I'm sure that I could help a little more if I knew what 'those' were." Severus said while gesturing to the pieces of parchment Harry was holding in his hands.

"Sorry." He said as he made sure the notes were in order and handed them to Severus.

Severus pretended to read through them a couple times before handing the notes back to Harry. "I know you said that you don't know who sent them to you, but do you have any ideas as to who might have?"

"Well there is one person who I hope they are from but I can't be sure. I mean we spend quite a bit of time together but…" Harry broke off his sentence and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who do you want it to be?"

"He probably isn't the one so I don't want to say and get my hopes up."

"I see." Severus only had one more step to his plan to let Harry know that is was him that it was himself that loved Harry. He figured it was now or never. He stood up and said, "I have had a song stuck in my head all day, would it be okay if I played it just to get it out of my head? It actually may help you realize who it is that sent those letters."

"Sure that's fine." Harry said as he sat there and started to rack his brain to try and figure out who it was.

Severus walked over to start the song, and looked at Harry and said, "I'll be back in a moment, Have to go get something from my room."

"Ok."

Harry sat there and heard the song start. It started off with a very soft piano playing a graceful tune. Then he heard the first line of the song 'I've been alone with you inside my mind' and his heart skipped a beat and he held his breath. The next few lines were so familiar to him because they were the same words he had been reading repeatedly all day. He looked around and Severus was still in his room.

'Could this be coincidence?' Harry thought.

He wanted to get up and run into Severus' bedroom but didn't want to make a fool of himself just in case this was indeed coincidence.

The song's lyrics were almost to the point where Harry's notes had left off. He sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the lyrics to continue on, so he would know what his admirer would be sending him next. But he didn't have to wait long for as soon as the last word from his notes was sung, Severus' bedroom door opened, Harry looked at him completely in awe for Severus gazed into Harry's eyes and sung the rest of the song to him.

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying_

_I love you_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely? _

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying_

_I love you._

As soon as the song ended the two men just stared at each other, and just when Severus was about to lose all hope Harry spoke.

"I wanted it to be you."

Severus let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, walked over to where Harry was, sat down beside him and slowly and gently moved in for a kiss.

After the kiss Severus embraced the man he loved and heard Harry say, "I love you too."

Fin

Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
